


Atonement

by bansheequeen (queenbanshee), xtremeroswellian



Series: Moving Targets [21]
Category: Smallville
Genre: BAMF Chloe Sullivan, BAMF Tess Mercer, F/M, JLA - Freeform, Kidnapping, Protective Oliver Queen, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: The time for confrontation has come, but they're not ready for what they'll have to face.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Mia Dearden, Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan
Series: Moving Targets [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748179
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Headquarters, Star City -- July 10, 2011**

Chloe paced as she tried Bart's cellphone again, his communicator had been disconnected and Victor was still working on Oliver's cellphone, but as soon as they had a location, she wanted to send Bart ahead to make sure _someone_ would be there for Mia. But she had a feeling about this. A really bad one. Bart always answered her calls promptly and when he didn't, he showed up seconds later.

"Anything?" She asked Victor, holding her breath, Lex had told Oliver they had five hours they couldn't even think about stopping, they had to find her.

"Nothing," Victor said worriedly, shaking his head. "But that doesn't make any sense. Lex _wants_ us to find him so he can finish us all off."

Oliver paced the floor with long, quick strides. "I should be out there looking."

"Keep looking," Chloe told Vic, trying Dinah's phone again, "did you find AC?" She asked Oliver.

"Find me for what?" AC's eyebrows furrowed as he stepped inside the house and moved toward them. He frowned when he saw their expressions. "Crap. What happened?"

"Lex took Mia," Oliver said. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Whoa, easy." He stared at Oliver. "My phone died as I was coming back from a swim."

Chloe's heart sank, "so Dinah wasn't with you?" She asked carefully.

His eyebrows furrowed even more. "No. She was going out for a run while I was swimming."

"She's not answering her phone, her communicator is offline, same with Bart." Chloe told him, "I think he might have taken them too."

" _What_?" AC stared at her, stunned.

"So we're all caught up now?" Oliver blew out a breath, raking a hand through his hair. "We're running out of time."

"I found something!" Victor said finally.

Chloe pursed her lips together and stared at AC for a moment then turned to Vic, "what is it?"

Oliver turned to face him as well. "What? What did you find?"

"The call," he told them, frowning as he looked away from the screen, "it looks like it came from the Kent farm."

"The Kent farm?" he echoed, staring at Victor blankly.

"Why the hell would Lex be there?"

"That's the best that we have, let’s pack our things and go," Chloe told them, "Ollie, is your pilot on stand by?"

"Always is," he answered, taking his phone off the table and dialing the man. "Five minutes to pack and we're gone."

AC was already headed to his room.

Chloe rushed too and made her way to the corner of the computer room rather than her room, she would need her laptop more than she would need clothes.

They made it out the door in three minutes.

* * *

**Queen Jet -- July 10, 2011**

They had just taken off and Chloe had settled on her usual seat, it would take them about three hours to get to Kansas and that was a lot of time, but they didn't have another option, not with Bart gone. Chloe had tried to contact J'onn on their way to the airport but he hadn't picked up, she could only hope it was because he was at work.

"There is definitely more than one person at the Kent farm," she told them as she looked down at the heat index map on the screen.

Oliver didn't even bother taking a seat, simply paced the length of the jet. He was already re-thinking what they'd decided to do with Lex once they caught him. And if any of his team, his _family_ was hurt, he wasn't sure he'd be able to stop himself from killing the man.

"Let me check," Victor said, walking over to the laptop and touching it, closing his eyes for a moment "I think five to six people," he told the others.

Chloe took a deep breath and nodded, "if three of them are Mia, Bart and Dinah, then we won't be outnumbered."

"Which means the others are Lex and his lackeys." AC let out a breath, glancing sideways at Chloe. His entire body was tense.

"The Kent farm is out in the open, there isn't much of a way for us to sneak in," Chloe said quietly, standing up and taking a deep breath.

Oliver drew in a breath, as well, turning to look at her. "Which is why it would be a good idea if one of us stayed behind."

"If _I_ stayed behind," she corrected him, pursing her lips together.

He fell silent, gazing at her and swallowing hard.

Chloe took a deep breath and rubbed her hands over her face, "what good is me staying behind if I don't have anyone to call for backup if something happens?"

Oliver stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I don't want to see you get hurt," he whispered.

She wrapped her arms around him too and let out a breath, hiding her face against his chest, "I don't want you to get hurt either, Ollie..."

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I know. I know."

Sighing softly, she closed her eyes and hugged him tightly. She knew there wasn't much she could do if she actually went with him, but she didn't want to be left behind with her hands tied if something did go wrong.

"Maybe we can get Bruce and Zatanna as our backup plan. If things go wrong, you could call them," he said quietly, hugging her back just as tightly.

Chloe pulled back enough to look at him and nodded a little, her eyes big. "I'll call them, ask them if they can make it to Kansas."

Oliver nodded, as well, lifting his hand to her cheek, then dipping his head and kissing her.

She kissed him back, holding him tightly as she did, her stomach turning and her chest tight. She didn't have a good feeling about this.

* * *

**Talon Apartment, Smallville -- July 10, 2011**

Oliver drew in a breath and let it out slowly, beads of sweat on his forehead as he sat in the apartment silently as Vic helped Chloe get all the equipment set up. There was an hour before Lex's deadline arrived and that looming timeline did nothing to calm his nerves. He forced himself to close his eyes, and attempted to do what he could to clear his mind.

 _Focus_ , he ordered himself.

Chloe finished up her portion and let Vic set up the connections and protect everything then took a deep breath, four hours and fifteen minutes had gone by, "we have forty-five minutes," she told them, holding her breath.

"We need to get moving," AC said grimly, downing a bottle of water in a few seconds.

Oliver rose to his feet from where he'd been sitting on the sofa and turned slowly to face Chloe.

Victor didn't look up from the computer, "I'm almost done." He told them.

She took a deep breath and looked over at him, pursing her lips together, "you have the bullet proof vest on, right?"

He met her eyes and nodded slightly. Not that a bullet proof vest would do him much good if Lex decided to try and shoot him in the head.

Holding his gaze, she nodded back at him, stepping closer reluctantly, "good luck," she whispered.

Oliver met her halfway, sliding his arms around her. "Thanks," he whispered back.

Chloe's eyes got slightly teary and she wrapped her arms around him and tiptoed and kissed his cheek, her chest tightening as she moved her mouth to his ear, "I need you to come back."

His own chest tightened at her words and he hugged her closer, kissing her cheek, as well. "I swear to you I'll do whatever it takes to make that happen," he whispered.

She pulled back enough to look at him, holding her breath and brushing her nose against his as she held his gaze.

"I love you," Oliver whispered.

"I love you too," she told him quietly, leaning in and kissing him, she tried to keep the kiss soft since she knew AC and Victor were in the room, but she couldn't stop the urgency from it.

He threaded his fingers into her hair, returning the kiss without hesitation. "I'll be back," he murmured. "For _you_."

Chloe took a deep breath and swallowed hard, holding his gaze and willing herself to believe his words, "I'll see you soon."

"Soon," he echoed, kissing her forehead tenderly. "Hold down the fort while we're gone."

"I'll keep trying to contact Zatanna and," she paused, breathing, "hopefully Bruce will be here soon."

He nodded, holding her gaze even as AC and Vic headed for the door.

"Be safe," she whispered, looking over as the other two walked out before looking up at Ollie again.

"Do my best," he promised. "See you soon." He drew in a breath and turned, heading for the door.

"See you soon," she whispered to him, taking a deep breath and watching as he walked out of the apartment, her chest tightening even more, she just hoped that wouldn't be the last time she saw him alive.

Chloe turned around and walked over to the laptop Victor had set up, sliding her communicator on and taking a deep breath before connecting, "Watchtower online." Her voice was firm and controlled as she focused on guiding them rather than being the concerned friend and girlfriend. That wouldn't be any help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kent Farm, Smallville -- July 10, 2011**

Oliver lay on his stomach on the hill overlooking the Kent farm, binoculars in his hands. He placed them against his eyes, scanning the area and seeing one guy outside the front door carrying a gun. 

He almost rolled his eyes. The idea that they'd just stroll in using the front door of the barn was ridiculous to begin with. Obviously Lex knew it, too, because the man wasn't stupid. 

He drew in a breath and let it out slowly, shifting the binoculars around to the front window. He could see Dinah tied up on the sofa from where he was sitting, but he couldn't see anyone else. His stomach knotted. He hoped that just meant Mia and Bart weren't positioned in front of the barn window. His fingers gripped a little more tightly onto the binoculars. 

"I have a visual on Canary," he said very quietly, knowing the radio would pick up his voice loud and clear anyway.

"Can you give me her location?" Chloe asked, holding her breath.

"Is she okay?" AC, who was laying on the fields too, but on the opposite side of the barn that Oliver was, asked.

"She's tied up and gagged, in front of the window, sitting on the sofa in the barn loft. Appears to be unharmed," he said softly.

AC breathed in relief and shifted closer, slithering against the ground.

Chloe nodded, switching views, "there are about three people on the opposite end of the loft."

"Any idea if they're guards or hostages?" Oliver questioned, glancing toward the barn.

"I don't have a visual," Victor told them.

"No," Chloe said, "the cameras from the farm have been removed, all I have is the heat index." She told them, letting out a breath.

"Dammit," he whispered, his heart beating quickly in his chest. He didn't like not knowing exactly where Bart and Mia were. It left too much to chance. Too much chance they could end up hurt. His mind whirled with possibilities. "Watchtower, any luck getting hold of Zatanna?" Because she'd be invaluable at this point, he thought.

"No," Chloe repeated, "or the Martian, it looks like you're on your own until Batman makes it into town."

"We need to go in," Victor said finally, "we're wasting time."

Oliver drew in a breath and let it out slowly. _Shit_. This felt way too much like a very well-placed trap for his liking. And he knew the final decision was resting on him. That the team was waiting on him to give his word before they moved in.

"Let's move," he said finally, hoping it was the right call.

Chloe let out a breath and kept her eyes on the screen, silent for a moment, "Arrow, can you take the roof?" It was the little element of surprise they could have.

A smirk tugged at his lips. "I can do that, Watchtower." Despite the fact that Lex and his goons already knew their identities, they'd all suited up anyway. 

"What about me?" AC asked anxiously.

"You and Cyborg go in through the door, he will be expecting you to. Arrow, use the second floor window, you might be able to knock one or two of them out while they are distracted by Cyborg and Aquaman." She was not going to try and protect Oliver like she did last time, her stomach was tight, but they had no choice. 

"Got it, Watchtower," AC responded instantly, crouching low as he made a run toward the barn.

"Take a deep breath, Professor," Oliver murmured, firing an anchor line toward the roof when he got close enough.

"Focus, Arrow," Chloe told him, her chest tight. She didn't want him to be thinking about her.

Victor was in after AC, "let us know when you're positioned."

Oliver landed on the roof a couple moments later, almost silently. "Arrow has landed. I'm in position."

"We're going in," Victor told them, nodding at AC and taking a deep breath before knocking the door off of its hinges with a single push.

"Arrow, _now_ ," Chloe told him when she heard the noise through Vic's comm.

Oliver braced himself for impact as he swung feet-first into the loft window, shattering the glass and knocking down a guard in the process. With a quick glance, he spotted Mia and Bart tied up and across the room from Dinah. Bart appeared to be unconscious, although he didn't seem to be harmed.

 _Sedation_ , he thought grimly. He'd been hoping to untie Bart first so he could get Mia out of there quickly, before anything really bad could happen, but it looked like fate wasn't on his side for that one.

Victor took a guy out a second after he was into the door, but not a moment later, he felt a strong surge of energy going through him, like he had been electrocuted, "Watch-" he tried, but his system was shutting down and a second later, he was unconscious.

"Cyborg?" Chloe called, her eyes widening as the computer told her his system was malfunctioning.

"Shit! Cyborg's down," AC said over the com device, slamming his fist into the face of the guy who had shocked Vic with a taser gun. He never saw the other man coming up behind him with a syringe.

"Arrow?" Chloe called, this time more urgently, "what is your status?"

Oliver punched a guard in the gut hard enough that the guy keeled over. "On target, Watchtower," he responded.

And then he heard the cocking of a gun from behind him.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" Lex asked as he pressed the barrel of the gun against the back of Oliver's head.

"Yeah, because the entire last year has been so easy," he responded evenly.

Chloe's heart sank as she heard Lex's voice, followed by Oliver's words, "buy as much time as you can," she said in a whisper, hoping Lex wouldn't hear, "backup will be in, please keep talking so I will know you're okay."

With a smirk, Lex pulled the gun back enough to yank Oliver's hood from over his head, "not to worry, Oliver. It ends tonight."

"You're right about that," Oliver agreed, spinning and kicking Lex's legs out from under him and aiming his crossbow at Lex's head.

Lex's eyes widened for only a second and then he chuckled, "you failed once, what makes you think you will be able to do it this time?"

His heart pounded heavily in his chest. It was the only sound he could hear. The sound of rushing blood in his eardrums.

"Do it, Oliver," Lex told him, seemingly relaxed as he laid on the floor with a crossbow pointing at his head, "it is only a matter of time before you prove Chloe you are not the hero she thought you were..."

"Get up," he ordered, his grip tightening on the crossbow, ignoring Lex's taunt.

Lex chuckled and shook his head, sitting up and raising his eyebrows, "you don't kill me, she will just go back to Clark anyway, because _you_ won't be making it out of this alive."

Oliver's mouth twisted into a scowl. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that your overconfidence is a weakness? Shut the hell up."

"Overconfidence?" Lex tsked and shook his head as he stood up and in a quick move, his gun was pressing against Oliver's neck, "that is _your_ weakness."

He chuckled in response, keeping his arrow pointed right at Lex's throat. "I think we've been in this same situation more than once, haven't we? Difference is Clark's not here to make sure you stay alive this time."

"Not exactly, no," Lex told him, and with a raise of his eyebrows, one of the guards moved over to Mia and pressed a knife against her throat.

Oliver's jaw tightened. "You don't need them. You've got me," he said evenly. "Let them go and I won't even fight you."

He heard muffled protests from Dinah and Mia.

"Drop your weapon, Oliver," Lex said calmly.

"Let them go and I'll happily do so," he responded.

"That's not how it works." Lex told him, pressing the gun to his neck harder, "you shoot me, all four of them die, you drop your weapon, and we'll _talk_."

"Yeah, because we all know how great you are at keeping your word," Oliver said evenly, not budging.

"Unfortunately for you, you have no choice but to take my word for it," and as Lex spoke, his other two men dragged the unconscious forms of Arthur and Victor up the stairs of the barn, tying them to the wall, along with the the other three, "we could stay like this and I can always send one of them for Chloe."

He tensed at that. "She'd be long gone before you could get to her," he said, hoping Chloe was still on the line and listening.

Chloe heard Oliver's voice wavering, "I'm fine," she assured him, monitoring the Talon surroundings, "Batman's ETA is thirty minutes," she informed Oliver, hoping that would be fast enough.

He wasn't sure it _would_ be fast enough, but he didn't move, just stared at Lex with cold eyes.

"Drop your weapon, Oliver." Lex said again, his eyes narrowing slightly now.

"I don't think so," he responded.

"Too bad," Lex said, nodding his head slightly, "she's so young..."

At Lex's nod, the man who had the knife on Mia cut a thin, superficial line over her neck, just enough to make her bleed.

Oliver pressed the arrow more firmly against Lex's neck. "For every harm you do to one of my people, I'll do the same to you," he said darkly.

"No, you won't," Lex told him simply as the man who had brought AC upstairs pressed a gun to Oliver's back too, "I'm afraid you are trapped, _Green Arrow_ ," he said as if the words left a bad taste in his mouth.

Just as Lex finished his sentence, Chloe's voice came through the communicator, "what the hell are _you_ doing here?"

He felt a sense of fear shoot through him at the shock in Chloe's words, in her voice. Whoever had just shown up at the Talon apartment wasn't supposed to be there.

And now they were _all_ in trouble.

* * *

**Talon Apartment, Smallville -- July 10, 2011**

"Turn off your communicator," Tess ordered, pointing a gun at her.

"Why would I possibly listen to _you_?" Chloe asked, her stomach turning.

"Because I have a gun aimed at your head," she responded evenly.

"I knew he should never have trusted you," Chloe's words were just as even as she glanced at the computer out of the corner of her eyes, "but backup is on its way, you will never get out of this," she said, mostly to reassure Oliver before reaching up and pulling the small device from her ear slowly, without turning it off.

Tess arched an eyebrow. "Off, Chloe," she responded, watching her intently.

Narrowing her eyes, Chloe let her breath out slowly and shut it off as she held it up for Tess to see it.

"Good. Now get up. We're going on a little trip."


	3. Chapter 3

**Kent Farm, Smallville -- July 10, 2011**

Mia watched in horror as the other man pressed his gun to Oliver's ribs, she could feel blood running down her neck and chest and she wanted to be sick, the look on Oliver's face was terrified and she didn't know how they were going to make it out of there. If Bart woke up, or at least Vic, they might have a chance, but if they didn't do something soon, it would be too late for Oliver.

"Your five hours are up," Lex told him as his watch beeped once.

"Guess I made it right on time," Oliver said flatly, his heart pounding in his chest. He'd known going in that the plan they had wasn't the best, but it was all they could manage on short notice. In hindsight he wished he'd come up with some kind of backup plan for their backup plan because Batman was still out of range apparently, and someone--and he had a sickening suspicion that someone was _Mercy_ \--had just captured Chloe. They were out of options.

His grip tightened on his crossbow even as he lowered it from Lex's neck. This was it. There was no bargaining chip left to use. Lex held all the cards, just as he'd been planning all along.

"Oy!" Mia called even through her gag, her eyes widening even more as she recognized the defeat in her mentor's eyes.

Lex kicked Oliver's hand until he dropped the crossbow, which he then kicked down the stairs, satisfied as he heard it fall on the bottom floor, he then nodded at the other man, who kicked Oliver behind his knees.

He winced as his knees cracked hard against the wooden beams beneath him and he looked over to where Mia was sitting, giving her a sad, apologetic look. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Dinah tugged uselessly at the handcuffs that bound both her hands and her ankles, glaring daggers at Lex.

"Did you know he would be such a quitter?" Lex asked Mia, a smirk growing against his lips.

Oliver held Mia's gaze for a long moment, his jaw tightening as he finally looked away, his eyes searching the floor for something, anything that could be used to catch Lex off guard for just a moment. 

"I was thinking of leaving you for last," Lex told Oliver as he adjusted the gun in his hand, "make you watch as I took care of all the others before getting to you, but I think I will start with you, that way, I doubt they will have the strength to fight back..." He said slowly, pressing the gun to Oliver's forehead.

"I think you're seriously over-estimating my place in their lives," Oliver responded evenly. 

"I don't think I am," Lex walked around him and pressed the gun against the back of Oliver's head until he lowered it forward, "any messages you'd like me to pass on? To Chloe, perhaps? Or to the board once I take my company back as well as yours?"

A grim smile touched Oliver's mouth. "I'll see you in hell," he answered. "I'll save you a great seat."

Mia whimpered and screamed when she saw Lex pulling the trigger, her eyes wide, her heart beating fast.

But second later, it was Lex who let out a low pained grunt, an arrow sticking out of his shoulder.

Chloe stared, wide-eyed as she stood on top of the stairs, Ollie's crossbow in hand. She had been aiming for Lex's head, but shoulder would have to do, "get the others!" She said hurriedly as she ran forward and shot Lex again, this time, getting an arrow in the middle of his back. 

Oliver turned to see what had happened and was stunned for a moment by the sight of Chloe standing there, wielding his crossbow. The shock barely had time to register before he was on his feet, tackling the guard that was still near Mia, who'd been as equally stunned by Chloe's sudden, unexpected appearance as he was. He punched the man in the face and grabbed his gun, and the keys on his belt at the same time. 

"You have great timing," Oliver informed her with a small smile as he unlocked Mia's handcuffs.

Tess, who had been right behind Chloe, had already shot both of the other guards with her gun and was making her way toward Lex.

Chloe glanced at Ollie and smirked before glancing at Tess then turning her attention back to Lex, who still had the gun in his hand, she shot a third arrow, this time hitting the target she wanted: his wrist, which caused him to drop the gun, finally, "did _you_ really think it was going to be that easy?" She asked, throwing her words back at him.

Lex grimaced, his face twisted with pain as his other hand reached out to pull the arrow from his wrist. He looked at Tess with accusing eyes.

"What?" Tess raised an eyebrow. "Did you really think I'd forgiven you for what you did to me?" Her voice was low, dangerous.

Oliver held his breath as he moved over to unlock Dinah's cuffs.

Chloe picked the gun from the floor and put the safety on it back on before sliding it into the side of her pants, she glanced over at Tess to make sure she had Lex under control before making her way to AC and Victor, who were still out.

Lex's eyes narrowed, "you need me, you don't have the serum," he told Tess.

"I don't care," she said flatly, cocking her gun.

Mia rubbed her hands over her wrists, looking down at herself and making a face at the blood, at least the cut wasn't hurting and obviously wasn't deep since she had already stopped bleeding. She looked over at Tess warily, not sure if she should trust the woman.

Once she had released AC and Victor, Chloe stood back up, crossbow still in hand as she walked over to Ollie and Dinah, "are you okay?" She asked, worriedly.

Oliver turned to face her and without saying a word, kissed her urgently on the lips.

The instant his lips were on hers, Chloe relaxed, she lifted her free hand to his arm and held on to it firmly as her chest got tight, two seconds later and they would have been too late.

He flinched at the sound of a gunshot and broke the kiss, turning to look at Tess. Blood was splattered across her shirt, and her gun was still pointed at Lex. He swallowed hard. "Mercy?"

Chloe jumped when the gun went off again, her eyes widening when she looked from Tess, to Lex. Just in time to see him fall to the ground, blood coming out of his head.

Tess' expression, however, remained blank, she lowered her gun and stared down, not a single hint of remorse on her face as she stared at Lex.

Oliver hesitantly took a step toward her. "Mercy." His voice was quiet.

With a deep breath, Chloe stepped back, she noticed movement out of the corner of her eyes and stilled when she realized Mia was staring at Lex, "no," Chloe told her, walking over to her and wrapping her arms around her as she forced the younger girl to look away, "don't look at it."

After safety-locking her gun, Tess turned to look at Oliver, "we're all free now." She informed him, her expression remaining unchanged.

He gazed at her intently. "Are _you_ all right?" His voice was quiet.

"I'm fine, Oliver," she told him, the hint of a smirk appearing on her lips.

Oliver was silent for a moment. "We'll take care of this," he said quietly.

Tess stared at him for a moment then nodded, glancing back down at Lex, "then I'm done here."

He drew in a breath and let it out slowly. "What will you do now?"

When she turned to look at Oliver again, there was an actual smirk on her face, "I quit." Was all she said to him before she made her way down the stairs.

He watched her go, then slowly turned to face Chloe and Mia. "Are you all right?"

Chloe took a deep breath and turned to look at Ollie, "Yeah." She pursed her lips together and looked down at Mia.

"Mia?" His voice was soft and he took a step closer to them.

Mia held her breath and lifted her head, looking from Chloe, to Oliver before letting go of the woman and wrapping her arms tightly around Oliver.

He closed his eyes, hugging her back just as tightly. "It's okay," he whispered. "It's over now." He swallowed hard, opening his eyes once more to look at Chloe.

Chloe held his gaze and pursed her lips together then reached inside her jeans' pocket and pulled out her keys, holding one of them up, "take her to the house, Dinah and I will help the others and I will try calling J'onn again."

"Wait." He reached out and took the keys from her, shaking his head.

Pausing, Chloe raised her eyebrows and looked over at him, unsure.

Oliver looked down at Mia, kissed her forehead and slowly moved away from her, moving closer to Chloe. "I'm done waiting for the right moment, because it's never going to happen. And I don't want to wait anymore because I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow or the next day or months from now. All I know for sure is right now." He gazed at her intently.

Mia's eyes widened at that, blinking and looking away, toward where the others were before walking over to join them, apparently all three guys were starting to wake up.

Chloe glanced over at Mia, not liking her expression before she looked back at Oliver, her chest tight, "what is it?"

"Marry me," he whispered, not giving her a chance to respond before he dipped his head and kissed her.

Chloe's eyes widened and she stilled, all of the sudden feeling a little dizzy. She had not seen it coming and on top of everything else that had just happened and almost losing him _again_ , she just felt overwhelmed, her chest was tight and she couldn't think. It took her a long moment, but she finally returned the kiss, wrapping her arms tightly around him and holding on to him. She didn't know about a wedding or anything else, she just knew he was _there_ , alive and Lex was gone and that was enough for now.

After a long moment, he leaned his head against hers. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," she whispered to him, her eyes glassy as she looked up at him, her stomach tight, "let's just get out of here." She told him in a whisper.

He reached up and touched her cheek, nodding. "Come on," he whispered back, reaching down with his other hand to take hers.

Chloe took his hand and let out her breath, squeezing his hand tightly as she held his gaze for a long moment before turning to look at the others, only then noticing they were awake, "can you guys walk?" She asked, her voice wavering.

"Ugh." AC sat up slowly, with Dinah's help, though he gave her a smile before glancing up at Chloe. "I'm all right. Could use some water." He rose to his feet.

Oliver squeezed Chloe's hand and looked over at Victor. "You all right?"

"Yeah," Victor told him, already standing up as he rubbed his hand over the back of his neck, "might need to do a system restore on the flight back, though."

Bart grunted and rubbed his face, still sitting on the floor, "man, whatever he drugged me with, I never wanna do that again."

Oliver held his free hand down to Bart to help him out. "We'll get some food in you. Whatever you want."

Bart stood up and nodded, "food." He agreed.

"C'mon," Chloe told them, "I have keys to the house, we can regroup while we wait for Batman."

He drew in a breath and looked at Lex on the ground, and then at the three guards, also laying dead. He swallowed hard, winding his free arm around Mia and leading her and Chloe toward the stairs. He was really starting to hate the Kent's barn.

Chloe glanced at the bodies too and swallowed hard before walking down the stairs with the two of them, AC and Dinah as well as Bart and Vic following, she just wanted to get out of there, get back to Star City and move on without the threat of Lex Luthor looming over them.


End file.
